DevelopMental, a Trio Disordered
by LadyKnightofCelestia
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione all have a form of ASD. This isn't altogether so horrible as it could have been. Super Harry. Aspie Geek Hermione. Chess/Magic Savant Ron. ABNORMAL PERSPECTIVE: This does not necessarily equate to retardation. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

DevelopMENTAL: A Trio Disordered

Suzaku W.

Author's Note: I am writing this story for Neurodiversity, to celebrate June 14. The 14 is Autistic Pride Day. Ron is a Savant. Hermione is an Aspie Otaku, literally, pre Hogwarts, aside from school, Hermione is a stay at home Aspie who watches lots of Anime. Harry is an ADD Aspie future battle mage. SUPER TRIO! NO BASHING! (Except of ones that actually count.) Aside from being technically disabled, the Trio will be super.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mrs. Jo's stories; merely twisting them to my own purposes. Just for the fun and usefulness of it, though not for monetary purposes. Enjoy.

Trio Files, Ch. 1.

These are the Neuro magical medical files of Ronald Weasley, an eight year old Pureblood wizard with Savant Syndrome. Savants are extremely rare, and generally extremely disabled, except for their mastery of a few things. It is an Autism Spectrum Disorder.

When Ronald Weasley was three years of age, he started using one word requests for toys, food, drink, and relatives. He also showed signs of advanced personal injury healing.

At the age of five, he played his first chess game after observing two older brothers, Fred and Percy play a game. He has lost seven games. He has played countless more.

What's more, he has shown a great magical talent for inventing a spell, after seeing two slightly similar ones. Never one of a stronger strength, simply a combined reduction of the two spells. He could possibly add more, given time and knowledge. His mother has informed me that he apparently knows how to read, however his school subjects, though not his apparent understanding of people in his surrounding, are low in comprehension.

The other two also have an ASD. Asperger's Syndrome is something that both Hermione and Harry have. Harry also has ADHD. How will this affect their lives? We shall have to wait and see...


	2. Chapter 2

DevelopMENTAL: A Trio Disordered

Suzaku Williams

AN. I will do my best to portray these characters with their disorders to the best of my ability. Harry will probably channel me, though.  
I'm an anomaly's anomaly.

Disclaimer: I do not own this, and am not making monetary profit from it.

Harry's Short Trip

Harry Potter had not spoken in the entire four years of his life. At least, not within his guardians', the Dursley's hearing. He had been with them for two and one quarter's years without saying a single thing... But he could, and did in fact, speak. Just not with his guardians.

_Alright. I plan to leave after Dudley and Petunia leave to shop. I want to go to the Library; it should involve my specific goals._

These goals would be learning in different ways and areas. He remembered that his dad and mom had read to him every chance that they'd gotten. He'd figured out how he could learn from this. Also, he had interacted and been interacted with, and figured out how he could learn about it. Interaction that was positive, accurate, and interesting, or rather, this positive and mildly moderately stimulative back and forth exchange that could be understood to have a good basis in reality, was a rather desirous form of information. But there was his short attention span to worry about...

He remembered that if he got a book from the shelf in his house and took it up to his dad, the book was read to him. He only tried this once with his aunt. She swatted him, and the book, away. This time, he would try to ask.

So, he walked up the steps of the library...

___________________________________________________________________________

He had gotten the librarian to read to him. After this, they had read through the whole of the kiddy books. This took him less than two visits. Then, after he had gotten through with those, she read Matilda to him....


End file.
